Down the Hall
by AFanGirlNamedGrace
Summary: All your favorite doctors at Boston University. Follow them as they mature through the years of schooling to become surgeons. Multiple Pairings
1. chapter 1

**AN**

 **Meredith and Christina are roommates at collage, across the hall are Jackson and George. They are sophomores while on the floor above them live Derek and Mark and Addison and Naomi live across from them. They are the juniors. Everyone is at Boston University, More characters from the show come in later chapters like Lexie, April, Alex, Callie etc.**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned greys anatomy McDreamy would be alive**

 **Chapter One**

Meredith hauled her two large suitcases up the stairs to her dorm room on the third floor. Her mother had been paged back to the hospital so she had to do all the heavy lifting herself. Relief flooded over her when she finally saw her room, it was small with two beds, two small dressers and two closets. But she was just excited to start her path to becoming a surgeon. "Are you going to stand there all day or come into the room" a female voice called from inside the room, Meredith then realized that she had been standing in the doorway of her own room. "Oh" she stepped inside, " I'm Meredith Grey" she saw the body hunched over the bed stand up strait and slowly turn around "Grey? As in Ellis Grey the famous surgeon?" Great she hadn't even gotten her roommates name yet and she knew who her mother was. "Yes, she's my mother" the girl immediately walked across the small room and shook Meredith's hand tightly tripping over a few boxes on her way. "I'm Christina Yang, it's a pleasure to meet you." Now she was getting the look, everyone who had something to do with medicine looked at her like royalty once they knew who her mother was. "Nice to meet you too". The rest of the day progressed slowly with Christina pestering Meredith about her mother and how it was like growing up with Ellis Grey for a mother. Truthfully it wasn't something she enjoyed, in fact Meredith hated her childhood. Her father and mother got divorced when she was five because her mother had an affair. She didn't hear from her dad until she was twelve when child protective services was called on her mom, he was then forced to take her. His new family was amazing, they were nice to her and his second wife Susan looked to Meredith as a third daughter, Meredith even called her mom. They had two children of their own after Thatchers divorce, Lexie and Molly. Lexie and her became best friends almost instantly, she was even going to Boston U also this year as a freshmen. Molly was just entering her sophomore year of high school, she was girly unlike Lexie and Meredith. She was a lacrosse player and was class president, she was very likable. She hated herself sometimes because she liked this family more than her mother. Meredith had only begun speaking to her mother the previous school year when one of her colleagues at Dartmouth told her that she was an exceptional student. Defying all odds Ellis, proud of her daughter drove to the campus and had taken Meredith out for a nice dinner. Over the past year Ellis had been in contact with Meredith and the two sometimes went for coffee or lunch. Meredith's train of thought was disturbed when Christina's voice broke the silence, "where did you study before here?" That was a short story she thought "Dartmouth, I didn't like the environment though. It was full of snotty entitled rich brats who just wanted to party. What about you?" Christina didn't hesitate to answer "I was at Stanford but I wanted to get out of the state. More distance between my mother and me" she smiled contented and continued to unpack her clothes from her boxes.The two agreed to get a pizza delivered for dinner and watch some movies, around 6 they heard a knock on door and got the pizza. They still had to do a few things for the room, set up the mini fridge and hang curtains. That sort of thing. All the classes started on Thursday and it was only Saturday so they had time to get to know each other. Christina was nice and they both had a few classes together so Meredith thought they would be good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I would like to thank Guest reviewer Patsy, Perfecta999, MerDer2015 and izgreysfan for the kind words. Hope you like**

I don't own anything

 **Chapter Two**

Monday Lexie, Molly and Susan would fly in, Meredith was excited to see everyone. They wouldn't all be in the same room again until Thanksgiving. She went to the airport before Christina could wake up to get them, she was so happy to see her sister. It had only been a few days but they had gotten into the habit of waking up in the same room again. She pulled into a spot near their terminal and slowly walked inside knowing that she was already thirty minutes early. But she wanted to be there when they got in to surprise them. While Meredith was going through security she looked on the flight list and saw that the flight from Seattle was early, she ran to the gate just in time as they had just landed. Meredith waited patiently for the passengers to get off the plane when she saw a familiar petite brunette with green eyes. "Mer!" The young girl yelled as she ran into Meredith's arms and embraced her. "I missed you Lex" she held her younger sister tightly and only let go when she saw her step mom and other sister come out of the gate. The slightly younger looking blonde ran over to join the group."Meredith!" Susan said as she walked over to the girls. She then pulled Meredith in for a hug. They all grabbed the bags and the few boxes Lexie had brought and loaded them into Meredith's SUV. "How is the campus?" Susan inquired as they drove to the hotel Susan and Molly were staying at. "It's nice, there's a lot to do, and it's in a big city so you aren't limited to a small area" when they got to the hotel the girls rented a movie and got some breakfast from room service since no one had eaten due to the early flight. Everyone except Meredith took a shower in the nice hotel bathroom while the others ate their breakfast. After that Meredith went by her mothers house to pick up the boxes Lexie had shipped to her while she was there. After that they drove to the freshman dorms while singing songs on the radio all the way. Moving into Lexie's room was easier with the help of four. She was in a room with three other girls, Izzie, April and Reed. They seemed like older versions of Molly. Susan started tearing up just as she had when Meredith went to Dartmouth last year, they all said their goodbyes and Susan and Molly left. Meredith stayed another moment to reassure Lexie that she would be fine. She told her to come by the next mornings and they would have a girls day, they used to have them when Meredith first came to live with Thatcher. They would go for a run, get coffee, go get manicures and pedicures, shop then go to the movies and to dinner. It was a birthday or bad day tradition in the Grey household.

The next morning Meredith put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, Christina had gone to get coffee and wouldn't be back until late. Meredith grabbed her drawstring bag and walked out of her room, while she was locking the door she heard a voice behind her "damn" she whirled around to see a hot guy staring at her ass. "Are you checking out my ass?" She said smirking at him. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" he replied smirking back. "Well me and my hot ass are going out running" she walked away smiling at the interaction with the hot guy across the hall. When Meredith got to Lexie's building she was waiting outside on a bench with her matching drawstring from volleyball in high school. She replayed the scene in the hallway earlier as the two girls jogged around the campus. When they got to the coffee house they took a table near the entrance, "what's on your mind?" Lexie asked after taking a sip of her cappuccino. "Huh, oh nothing" Meredith said in response not wanting her sister to know about her neighbor. "Just spill" there was no way around this Meredith thought to herself. She told Lexie about the guy and how she was flirting with him. The sisters talked until they had finished their coffee, then they ran back to the dorms and went to the salon. Lexie got a lavender French manicure while Meredith got a navy on four fingers and silver on the thumb. After that they drove to the campus story and got some books and stuff to go in the dorms. Then they drove into one of the malls in the city and got some new jeans and shirts. Meredith had gotten this navy turtle neck sweater with a white vest and a pair of grey pants from J. Crew. Lexie got a navy polka dot dress and a grey cardigan. The girls left the story happy with their purchases. They went to Meredith's room since it was closer to pick what movie they wanted to see. They both agreed on "Why Him?" Lexie didn't want to change out of her long jeans and pink and black striped shirt but Meredith put on a white lace tank top with a jean jacket at black jeans. The movie was starting in a half hour so the girls walked out of the room again giggling when she saw the guy coming up the stairs on the other side of the building. She rushed Lexie into the stairwell and they peeked out the door, Meredith decided to play it cool and pretend she forgot her phone. She walked out of the stairs and over to her door the same time the guy got to his door. "You're ass looks better in this that you're shorts" he said swiftly before he entered his room leaving her speechless. She went into her room for a minute then exited and meet Lexie in the stairwell. "How did it go?" She asked as they walked down the stairs a huge grin on Meredith's face. "Good, he said my ass looks better in this than my shorts" she continued smiling as they got out of the car at the theater. They ordered a medium popcorn, a large soda to split and a pack of twizzlers. Meredith dropped Lexie off after the movie and waved goodbye as she drove off to her dorm. Christina was watching a horror movie so she stayed up and the two talked about how stupid people in horror movies are, then they laughed about it when the people died. Meredith slept easily that night thinking about how her day had gone and what a great life she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **One week later**

Much to her surprise Meredith hadn't seen the hot guy that lived across the hall all week. When she told Christina about her problem she acted as if she was crazy. By the eighth day she hadn't seen him she wandered across the hall and knocked on the door, it opened to reveal George; a dorky kid that was in her biology class who sat behind her and Christina. "Oh... Uh... Hi Meredith" he stuttered out. "Oh Hi George, does anyone else live here with you?" She figured he must be his roommate or friend. "Yeah, just my friend Jackson" "ok bye" she felt bad that he had a crush on her but he was too unconfident for her taste. It was only noon and she didn't have any classes today so she went to visit Lexie, she decided to stop and get the two of them coffee. When she went into the Starbucks she saw a familiar figure standing two people in front of her, after she had ordered she walked over to him guessing he hadn't seen her. "Hi again" she smiled and stood next to him. "Hey" he immediately almost on instinct of seeing her looked at her ass. "It just keeps getting better every day" he smirked. "So Jackson I didn't know you lived with George" he looked confused "how do you know my name?" He asked "I have my ways" she gave him a mischievous smile. "So now you know my name but I don't know yours, how is that fair?" She knew where this was going "it isn't" "well how about I take you to dinner tonight and you can tell me then" he was confident she liked that in men. "Sounds good, you know where to pick me up. I'll expect your knock" with that her order was called and she went to pick it up and bring it to Lexie, but before she left she smiled at him one more time. When she got to Lexie's she told her that she needed to go shopping for something to wear. At HM she found a short pale blue satin dress with a strappy back, she paired it with a black purse and silver shoes. Next was Victoria's Secret for sexy undergarments because she didn't have any. Lexie picked her out a matching thong and bra set in cream. She estimated that Jackson would pick her up for six but she wanted to be ready at 5:30 just in case which left her with two hours to get back to her room and get ready. Meredith took a nice shower and still had an hour, she put on her robe and Lexie started her hair. It took thirty minutes to get the fishtail braid done but it was worth it, it looked perfect on Meredith especially with the dress on. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door and Jackson was wearing a light blue shirt with a gray tie and gray pants. "Before you say anything I know my ass looks amazing" she joked. "Ok, lets go" he said and extended his hand for me to take, I quickly yelled into my room "Lex Tell Christina where I am" he drove them to Serephina's an Italian restaurant. "Can I have your name now?" He asked smiling at her, "ok, if you're positive. It's Meredith Grey" he was silent for a moment then said "As in Ellis Grey?" "Yes, she is my mother" he kept smiling the replied with "I'm Jackson Avery, as in Harper Avery's grandson" then she started laughing "I don't like to by defined by my mothers name, what about you?" "Me neither, people give you this look, almost like you're-" she cut him off "royalty" he nodded in agreement. "So tell me about Meredith, not Meredith grey, just Meredith." She thought for a moment but figured he could handle the full truth "I was created from a loveless marriage, my father and mother separated after I turned two, he remarried within a year and she had my half sister Lexie, I didn't see him after that until I was around ten. Child protective services came to visit because my mother was never home, they made my father take me and I became part of his new family. His wife Susan I call mom because she was more of one in three years than my biological mom was in ten. She had two daughters Lexie who is only a year behind me in school and Molly who is a sophomore in high school. Last year I attended Dartmouth and thought it was filled with entitled rich brats. While I was there one of my professors saw my mother at an event and told what an extraordinary student I was and how I was following her footsteps, she came and took me to dinner to congratulate me for being exceptional. I talk to her sometimes now but not often, I came to school here because of Lexie. She lives in the freshman dorms, she is my best friend. So that's me" he didn't look as shocked as I thought he would, but I guess it comes with the name. " Well I was born and raised in Boston, my father left my mother and me when I was eight. He couldn't handle being an Avery anymore and just left me. My mother didn't even act like anything happened. I basically lived at the hospital growing up. I went to UW last year but my name followed me and people said I only got in because of my grandfather. I wanted to go to a smaller campus, not as high profile." They finished their food and left, Jackson parked the car and they walked up to their rooms. He kissed her goodnight but didn't stop there, they were going at second base when George opened the door and said "Oh.My.God." He then ran back into the room. "I think he had a crush on me" she said as Jackson kissed her neck passionately. "I better go help him take down his shrine to you" Jackson said as he pulled away unlocking his door while Meredith opened hers. "How was it?" Christina asked while eas ting out of the ice cream tub. "It was great actually, he really understands me" I smiled replaying the lest two hours in my head. "Oh quite your happy life crap and go to bed" Christina said. Meredith sleepily obliged, she put on her pajamas and went to bed peacefully thinking about seeing Jackson again.

 **AN thanks for the great reviews, I am going to start writing criminal minds stories so I won't post updates as often but I will wait to finish this story first. In the next three chapters I hope to get more into Derek and Addison and how the two groups merge. Next chapter we will meet Izzie and Alex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jackson!" Meredith giggled as he kissed her neck. "I have to go meet Lexie, we are flying home tonight and I still need to pack" he continued kissing her, Meredith and Lexie were flying back to Seattle for thanksgiving while Jackson was stuck on campus because his family had a foundation fundraiser and he didn't want to go. "I'm going to miss you" he mumbled in her ear before nipping it. "We said we'd wait" she murmured. This was regarding the No Sex agreement. They wanted to wait to hit the two month anniversary, which was two days after she got back from Seattle. The couple parted ways and went into their separate rooms. Meredith had an hour to pack before meeting Lexie, she hurried and packed her suitcase and shoved it in the back of the SUV. The two got to the airport with little time to spare so they hurried and didn't stop for any plane snacks which Lexie was mad about. She ate when she was nervous and she was always scared on planes. The flight was boring so Meredith watched a few movies on her laptop while Lexie slept. They got home late that night and went straight to bed. They would talk to their friends tomorrow, right no both sisters were exhausted.

The next morning Susan came into the bedroom and told Meredith she had visitors. Meredith wasn't very popular in middle school or high school, she had a few close friends but that was it. She threw on a band tee shirt and cotton shorts and stumbled downstairs to the foyer where she was pulled into a hug by her friend Izzie, she was her oldest friends. They had been friends since she was six. Next to hug her was Callie, they had meet during the summer of eighth grade, her mom and Susan were in the same book club. The ritual was continued with Megan, who she had meet when her and her brother Owen moved to the suburbs two years ago. Then it was Teddy who was her babysitter when she first moved back home and now she was engaged, she was only two years older than herself and was really fun. After giving each of the girls a hug she saw Alex in the corner and hugged him tightly, she might have known Izzie the longest but Alex was her closest friend. All of them went out to the picnic table in the yard to catch up wile Lexie's friends came over. Those included Heather who was nice just weird, Arizona who was awesome and cool and Jo who was a little rough around the edges but still nice. Once Meredith and her friends were outside sitting at the table she asked "what's new with you guys?" "Izzie has a boyfriend" Callie said mocking the blonde. "Fine his name is Denny and I am meeting his parents Thursday for dinner." "That's amazing Iz" she was happy Izzie had found someone who made her happy. "I am dating Arizona" Callie burst out "wow I thought you were doing Brooks" Alex said "that's great Callie, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy" . Teddy can I see the ring?" All I had been hearing about for the past three weeks was the ring Henry put on Teddy's finger. Teddy put up her hand and showed it to Meredith, it was stunning platinum with three large diamonds and sapphires on the base. "Megan, what's new with you?" She seemed awful quite, usually she was talkative and rambling like herself but she was different. "Nothing really Mer" she seemed like she was trying to convince her more than tell her. "Megs I know when something is up with you" I old her as everyone looked at us "I'm dating someone" she said smiling. "That's good, who is it?" Her smile turned into a frown "Nathan" she mumbled and looked at Meredith with sad eyes. Megan had know how hard her breakup from Nathan was, though she called him Riggs he was her first and only boyfriend until Jackson. She loved him with all the love in her heart but he cheated on her. She walked in on him and this girl rolling around on the auditorium floor, that was right before graduation. After that she hadn't seen him. "Megan, it's alright I don't care about him anymore. I have a boyfriend. I'm happy for you" I lied. She thought about him a few times before this year but she never wanted to go crawling back to her cheating boyfriend. "So Mers got a boyfriend" Izzie sang as Meredith pulled out a photo of them. "He's cute" Teddy said looking at the couple holding hands. "His name is Jackson, he really understands me" she didn't want to have to tell them who his family was but he really did understand her. Susan and Molly stepped out onto the patio "Meredith honey we're going to the store to get the ingredients for dinner." It was only Monday but Susan liked to have everything before the last minute rush. "Ok Mom, I'll be right there" she got up from the small table and hugged each of her friends goodbye. They all agreed to meet at the library before they left town again. The car ride to the grocery store was quite until Molly pipped up "So Mer did you hear about Riggs and Meg?" Apparently everyone knew about them before she had come. "Yes" I said dryly hoping to end the conversation there. They pulled into a parking spot close to the frontier and grabbed two carts. Susan gave each of the teams their grocery list and told them to meet back at the checkout lanes. Meredith and Molly were a team this year and raced down the isles grabbing everything on their list, it was a game they played every year. Whoever finished first got to break the wish bone of the turkey. It was lame and corny but it was fun. Lexie and Susan had finished first this year but it was still fun, while they were at checkout Meredith's phone buzzed and Jackson's name flashed across the top. She excused herself and walked to the car where she picked up "Hey, what's up?" She asked wonder what caused him to call. "Well I just sent you a very good photo that will make you more excited for our anniversary" she could hear the glee in his voice. "What did you do?" She asked wondering what was making him so happy. "Look at your texts" he said and hung up. She swiped her phone and opened her texts and saw it. It was his manhood, large and up close. She giggled seeing it and texted him some very dirty thoughts. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a deep voice call her name, Owen. "Owen!" She yelled running over to the ginger haired man. He picked her up and twirled her around. He put her back down, "Mer I missed you" he said while looking at the petite blonde with the emerald eyes. "I missed you too Owen" Owen was Megan's twin brother, when they moved next door before senior year she had thought of Owen as a brother figure. "So how are you" he asked, she figured he was wondering about Riggs and Megan. Him and Riggs were friends before he had come to the suburbs and he was furious when he cheated on her. "I'm good, dating again" she wanted him to know she was alright. "That's good, I'm sure you heard about Megan" "Yeah, I'm happy that they found each other" She lied again. "I actually know someone who you might like, she is your complete opposite but I think you would like her" she was referring to Christina. She was Owen's exact opposite but they would make a cute couple. "Really, maybe I could drive up one weekend from NYU and meet her" Owen was in his second year at NYU so she agreed to set him up with her. "Great, her name is Christina and she's going to be a surgeon too". The two talked until Meredith's family came out of the store. Tomorrow she was taking Molly to the mall to start Christmas shopping. It wasn't busy because everyone was getting groceries for dinner, so the two went from store to store easily. They went to the food court for burgers when Meredith saw two people that looked familiar kissing in the corner of the room. It was Megan and Riggs. Meredith felt so embarrassed, she wasn't even dressed nicely. She was wearing a yellow and blue plaid shirt with jeans and a vest. She ducked away before he could see her which was good. She had two bags of clothes already and Molly had most of her presents so they called it a day and went home. She had gotten her invitation to Teddy's engagement party, which was over her semester break. She said she would ask Jackson to come since he was coming to Seattle with her for the week. She dialed his phone number and waited for a few rings "hi its me" she said. "Hi sorry George was calling" "it's okay, I was invited to Teddy's engagement party and I was wonder if you wanted to come too. It's over semester break" she was hoping he would say yes because she didn't want to be in a small room with Riggs and Megan. "Sure, I can't wait to meet your friends. See you when you get back" "Bye" Now that that was done Meredith could enjoy the rest of her day not worrying about her Ex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The flight back to Boston was boring as it usually was. Lexie slept while Meredith read or watched a movie. When they landed they grabbed their bags and went to the car. The drive back to the campus was only 40 minutes and Lexie was still sleepy. Meredith had bought some stuff at Victoria Secret for her anniversary. She wanted her first time with Jackson to be special, her first time with Riggs was her first time all together and she was clueless. She read Cosmopolitan and Woman for days to find some idea on what to do. But now she had experience to give, he had booked a cheap hotel room and was taking her out to dinner in the city. Lexie and Christina had taken her shopping for a dress, and she had gotten a royal blue and black colorblock dress with silver black heals and a silver clutch. They had curled her hair and she looked beautiful with it like that on top of the dress. He nails had been done in Seattle and now all she needed was a knock on the door, there it was. She quickly without hesitation opened the door to a handsome man dressed in a nice suit and tie. "You look, wow" Jackson stuttered out looking at his beautiful girlfriend. "Thank you, you look handsome" she whispered in his ear. "You want to get going?" He asked as they stood in the hallway awkwardly. "Yeah" she smiled as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. He drove straight to the hotel which caused Meredith to ask why they weren't going to the restaurant. He smiled and said that he had already ordered room service for them. When they got out of the car the made their way to the fourteenth floor, between passionate kisses they managed to open the door and stumble in and fall on the bed. They began stripping each other of clothes and soon bother were naked, Meredith grabbed Jackson's shoulder and pulled him on top of her where he kissed her torso then made his way down to her thighs. He buried his face in her wetness while she clawed his back, he came back out and licked her nipples while she bit his ear. Then he stuck his fingers inside of her, it was wet and hot inside. "Jackson fill me now" she screamed as he moved his manhood into her, "oh fuck" she screamed thrusting up and down as he pulled back in and out. " Jackson " she screamed over and over again as he matched her rhythm. They continued this until her third orgasm, then they sat naked and ate the food room service had brought up. Then they both went into the shower and made love over and over.

The next day Jackson drove them back to the dorms. Meredith was sad to say goodbye but they needed to study for finals in three weeks. The days were long and hard but Meredith passed every final with over a 90% which was Ellis expectations. She and Christina were packing their bags in the room to go home the next day. " So this Owen guy you set me up with, is he hot?" Christina asked, she would be Owen's date for the party and would take the train from LA the day before. "Yeah, he's like my big brother" She said happy that she had set her friends up. Jackson would fly out with her and Lexie the next afternoon but he had to leave a few days earlier for some family business with the foundation. Meredith understood that he had to go and sign papers whenever they wanted to invest in something, after all she had Ellis Grey as a mother until she was eleven. After packing her bag Meredith went to bed happy about her vacation.

 **AN** **sorry for the short chapter, it was just kind of a filler. I'm going to introduce Riggs in the next one. Addie Mark and Derek will come in in chapter 9 or 10. Reviews are always welcome and if you have a good ship tell me and I'll try to add it in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The flight to Seattle was enjoyable with Jackson there to talk to while Lexie groaned at the two kissing. Susan and Thatcher picked them up at the airport, Lexie sat in the back of the mini van with Molly who insisted on coming while Meredith and Jackson sat in the second row. They had a nice dinner where Thatcher quizzed Jackson on sports, but Meredith thought that he liked him. Meredith drove Jackson to the hotel he was at that night, they kissed goodnight and she drove home. When she got home she saw her dad sitting in an armchair in the living room, "Dad, what are you still doing up? It's after midnight." She asked him. "I wanted to tell you that Jackson is a lovely man and you two are good together" "thanks dad" she hugged him and crawled into bed. She had two days before Teddy's party and she had already gotten her, Lexie and Molly's dresses. She had gotten herself an emerald a-line with a v neck and a purple clutch . Lexie was wearing a purple lace halter neck dress and Molly had gotten a sleeveless textured a-line mint dress. They had picked them out online and Meredith picked them up at the store. She had to leave tomorrow early to get Christina from the train station. She still dreaded seeing Riggs and Megan but she would have friends and Jackson to turn to if she needed to. Jackson reassured her that she would be fine. She missed him that night but didn't miss Lexie's snoring, it kept Meredith up all night as a teen and it continues to. The next morning Meredith picked Christina up from the train station and took her home. Lexie was still asleep so her and Christina went to a Starbucks to get breakfast for everyone. "Owen is excited to meet you" she said happily. "So you said this Teddy chick dated him" Christina asked. "Yeah when she was a senior and he was a sophomore, don't worry he ended it" she said trying to get Christina into the spirit of things. That night Jackson took a taxi to the Grey house where they had a big family style dinner. Then the girls ate ice cream and watched some movies.

The day had finally come for Teddy's party. Everyone was waiting on Christina to go, she came out of the bathroom wearing a short navy dress with a tulle skirt and a black pearl studded halter top. Meredith drove the mini van to the venue across the city, they all got out and walked into the brightly lit building. Meredith immediately saw Teddy and Henry standing at the entrance greeting everyone, Meredith walked up to her and gave her a tight hug "Congratulations Teddy" the tall blonde smiled "thanks Mer" the group went to their table and saw Owen already sitting down. She dragged Christina over to him "Owen this is Christina, Christina this is Owen" she gave her a light shove towards him. She saw her other friends at different tables and dragged Jackson over to them. She introduced him to Izzie and her boyfriend Denny, Callie and Arizona and Alex. She left him there to talk man to man with him. She sat at her table with her sisters waiting for the other guests to arrive, she saw Megan and Riggs walk in the door and talk to Teddy for a moment. That gave her just enough time to grab Lexie and Molly and bring them to Jackson and Alex. They made light conversation for a moment before Megan walked over to say Hi. "Meg this is my boyfriend Jackson, Jackson this is one of my best friends Megan" they shook hands and Megan excused herself to go back to Riggs. Jackson leaned into Meredith's ear and whispered "it wasn't that bad right" it was a rhetorical question which she knew. Teddy walked into the middle of the room and tapped her champagne glass "Excuse me everyone, dinner will be served in a moment" she made her way back over to Henry's family and talked to them before taking a seat herself. Everyone made their way to the table, Meredith sat in between Jackson and Molly. She eyed Megan and Riggs at the next table sitting next to Izzie and Denny. Christina was laughing at something Owen said when they waiters brought around the salad. They all talked about school and what everyone was going to do during the break until the chicken was served. Before dessert Teddy stood up and said she had an announcement, Alex whispered "I bet she's knocked up" Lexie hit him in the arm "ouch little grey" they all returned their attention to Teddy "As you know we have picked a date for the wedding, June 18th. We will be having it at Calamigos Ranch in Southern California. I would like to ask a question to a few of my closest friends and I hope you say yes, Meredith will you be my maid of honor? And Callie, Arizona and Megan will you be my bridesmaids?" Meredith was honored, she had known Teddy for eight year and knew the girl didn't have a many friends. She had once said she preferred to be alone than be with people who didn't understand her. She was always poetic like that. "Yes" Meredith replied. The blonde walked over and hugged her thanking her for being her friend all these years. All the others said yes to Being bridesmaids and Teddy hugged them too. Meredith sat back down and kissed Jackson until her lungs gasped for air, "Will you be my date for the wedding?" She asked after her lungs were working properly again. "Is that even a question" he said sarcastically and kissed her again deeper than before. "Will you two get a room" Lexie's said looking at Meredith and Jackson. "Only of you sleep on the couch with Christina tonight" Meredith said between giggles. "I will if you stop smushing face" Lexie shot back. "Little greys got some fire" Owen said which made Christina laugh. It seemed like the two had gotten along very well.

Everyone was in the car when Meredith realized she had left the gift in the car, she ran back in to give it to Teddy when she felt a tap on her back. "Riggs" she said surprised that he wanted to interact with her. "Hi Merry, can we talk?" He still called her Merry, shuddered at the mention of talking to him. "No, sorry I have to go drive to the hotel then home"

"Why are you going to a hotel?" He asked.

"I have to drop Jackson off" she said

"Maybe we could go for coffee before you leave"

"sure, Thursday?"

"Great" he said surprised that she wanted to hang out.

As she drove to the hotel she could only think of the trouble she was getting into.

 **AN as I have mentioned on other stories, I have only started writing on FanFiction and know nothing about guest reviews so sorry that they aren't posting but I can't help it. Also ship wars aren't appreciated. There will be more crowen and merder will happen soon I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Question about Lexie's roommate Izzie in chapter 2; I accidentally used the name twice, I went back and edited it so her other roommates name is Stephanie. Thanks for all the great review! In this chapter we learn Meredith's secret! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

Meredith kissed Jackson goodnight at his hotel before driving home. The next morning she left to go have a nice breakfast with her wonderful boyfriend, "Hi" she said as she walked through the door with the spare key card he had given her. "Hi" he said dryly when she came in. "Jackson what's wrong?" He looked her in the eye. "Meredith we've been dating three months now, do you see a future with us?" She thought for a moment about the question. "I haven't really thought about it, we're only nineteen." "I want kids" he blurted out. "Jackson, honey we've only been dating three months. We don't need to have this conversation now." "But I want to have it now Meredith, I want to make sure that I don't waste three years of my life" she knew she had to give him an answer sooner or later. "No, I never pictured myself as a mother" he looked like she smashed his heart. "We should break up" he said. "Fine" Meredith put her key card on the table and ran out of the building tears in her eyes.

She went home to find everyone in the kitchen making waffles. Susan took one look at her and hugged her knowing what had happened, Meredith sank into her hug and cried as Susan rubbed her back. "It's okay Meredith, he didn't deserve you" Lexie said handing her some strawberry ice cream. Meredith spent the day watching movies and looking through photo albums, she also cried continuously about Jackson. He was the perfect guy, a gentleman and he knew the world she was raised in. But she had to get past that, he wanted a family. Maybe after residency she would have kids but not likely. She had to get on with life, maybe even go on a date when she got back to campus. What she was dreading most now was coffee with Riggs the next morning. He was going to be talking about how happy he and Megan were and how she was there and not 'emotionally unavailable' as he called it.

She woke up in a funk, a post break up funk. Hopes seeing her ex wouldn't make it any worse. She quickly showered and put on a white shirt and yellow cable knit pullover with a navy skirt. She didn't want to look to good for him also it was one of the only outfits she had brought. She pulled up out front of the cafe and stepped out, there was no going back now. She ordered her pumpkin spice latte and saw Riggs in the corner, she took her drink over to him. "Hi again" she said taking a seat across from him at the table.

"How've you been?"

"Good I guess, you?"

"Doing fine"

"You look good Merry, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you"

"When you were fucking a cheerleader in the auditorium"

"I never meant to hurt you Merry, you were just-" she cut him off. "Emotionally unavailable, I know"

"Thinking back I know I messed up but I couldn't do it, I wasn't strong enough"

"Strong enough for what? Not holding my hand while doctors killed our baby or acting like nothing happened?"

"Merry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. We were just kids then and I know I failed you, I will never forgive myself for not being there with you" tears formed in his eyes at the mention of when she got the abortion.

 **Flashback**

 _Meredith sat hunched over the toilet in her bathroom when Lexie came in. Shit, she thought she had locked it. "Mer?" a fifteen year old Lexie asked as her sister threw up the remains of her lunch. "Did you get it?" She asked eying the brown paper bag in the girls hand. "Yes, here" she handed over the stick that would end her life as prjshe knew it. After she peed Meredith and Lexie took the test into their room and waited for it to be ready. The timer on her phone beeped and Meredith knew it was time; positive. Two pink lines, one word; positive. How would she tell Riggs? She must have been six to eight weeks along judging by her last period. "Fuck" she uttered to herself. "What is it?" Lexie asked, she knew she was going to get an abortion and couldn't come to tell her sister. "Its negative" she said with fake relief. "That's great"_

 _That night Meredith took Riggs out to the park. "I'm pregnant" she said abruptly. She felt a burden being lifted from her shoulders. "I'll drive you to the clinic in Tacoma this weekend" he said showing no emotion. "I'll tell my dad I'm staying at Izzie's for the weekend, they won't check"_

 _"Meredith Riggs, I have an appointment at 12:30" Riggs had waited in the car, he couldn't handle it. The doctor led her into a small room and folder her to put a gown on. She anxiously waited while lying on the table for the doctor. "Miss Riggs, hello I'm Doctor Seavent" the perky blonde said, she reminded her of Izzie. "Now can you please put your feet in the sturups and we will begin." She first did an ultrasound and determined that the fetus was seven weeks. "This may cause minor discomfort, here is a stress ball to squeeze if there is any pain" she handed her a blue ball. "Let's get started" she took out a large tool and Meredith closed her eyes and bit her lip because even the ball could not account for the pain she was in. After what felt like an hour but was only thirty minutes the doctor got up and turned to her "would you like to name it? Before the body is disposed of" "yes, I always liked the name Elizabeth" Meredith could see the tiny speck about the size of a bean on a tray, the doctor took it put in in a baggies and threw it out. They just threw out her baby. She was cleared to go and she made her way out to the car. "How did it go?" Riggs asked. "I took care of it" she said hiding her emotions. He started the car and drove back to Seattle pretending like nothing had happened._

 _ **Flashback over**_

"Why don't we change the subject" he suggested wanting to not upset her anymore than he already had

"Ok, how are you and Megan doing?"

"We broke up" he said

"Why she seemed happy?"

"The night of Teddy's party she asked me what caused me to cheat on you when we were so happy, I told her about the baby and how things had been off between us. She said that if I could make you suffer like that who's to say I couldn't do the same to her, she then used some very choice words and told me she never wanted to see my face again." Riggs said looking at Meredith.

"I'm sorry, if it helps Jackson and I broke up also. He want to make sure he was not wasting his time with someone who didn't want to have kids" she looked at him and knew he was sorry for everything that had happened. They talked about school, Riggs was going to Cornell in New York. After they had each had two cups of coffee Riggs walked Meredith to her car, "bye then" he said as she got her keys out. "Bye" she gave him a peck on the cheek. Before she could turn around and get in her car he was kissing her, roughly not like when they were teens this was experienced. He knew what he was doing. They climbed into the back of the mini van and began fucking. He was about to put himself in her when she said "do you have a condom?" He thought for a second "yeah" he reached into his jeans pocket. She had told him to leave after she rode out her orgasm, that was an easy way to get over Jackson. It was just a bandage for the gash he had put on her.

 **Next chapter will have two points of view. A few new characters are going to be added.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Derek's POV_**

It was a week after Semester break and Derek had taken Addison home as usual, his family almost liked her more than him. That however was the first break they had spent together since they got engaged, she always went with her family for thanksgiving. They had taken the train into the city and spent the week at a nice hotel, lots of sex and room service. He wanted to surprise her by coming home early and taking her to dinner, but at he walked into his two room suite in the dorm hall he saw her purse carelessly thrown on the small couch. He knew where she was and wha she was doing but he didn't admit it to himself, he hoped to God he was wrong. He walked to his roommates door and opened it, knowing that he could never unsee his fiancé in the throws with Mark. Mark; his best friend since they were six, whom he had called his brother. They did everything together, all three years of college, they had worked together every summer since middle school. But this, this was unforgivable. Sleeping with Addison, his girlfriend of four years almost. When they noticed the door was open Addie got off of Mark and stared at Derek, "I'm sorry" she cried as he just stood there in shock. "Fuck" Mark muttered looking at his best friend. "Oh please continue, just leave the ring on the table when you two are done" Derek said sarcastically and walked out of the room. He needed a drink, badly.

 ** _Meredith's POV_**

She got up from reading her book when there was a knock on the door, she had been back at school for over a week and was still upset about her and Jackson's break up. And the fact she slept with her ex boyfriend was still haunting her. She hurried to the door and saw Jackson, "I tried Mer, I really tried to not think about you but I couldn't. I love you and I can't stop thinking about you, even when we break up I still want to be with you." Jackson rambled. She pulled him inside and kissed him, it was soft and slow. Nothing like with Riggs, but that was Jackson. He was different, and maybe different was better. She couldn't hide her guilt from Jackson much longer, he saw right through her. Maybe it was because they grew up in the same manner or that they were meant to be but he would know. "I slept with someone" she said quietly and he kissed her neck. "What?" He almost screamed. She started crying, "we were broken up, it was just once and it was a mistake I know" he stared at her. "It's over" he got up and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Meredith needed a drink, badly.

 ** _Derek's POV_**

He was seated at the bar of a place called 'John's' he was drowning his sorrows when a beautiful young blonde sat across the bar. She had obviously been crying because of the red eyes. He picked up his scotch and moved to the seat next to her. "So is this a good place to hang out?" He said figuring that she was a regular there.

"I wouldn't know, it's my first time here" she replied smiling at him

"I have another first, I've never meet a beautiful woman at a bar before" he said with a dreamy smile on his face. She sat at her seat drinking her third shot of tequila.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked after another moment of silence.

"Trying to" she said with the same smile on her face.

"You shouldn't" he said

"And why is that?" She said now flirting back with him

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love" he knew it was a cheesy line but it sounded good after two drinks

"Oh really?"

"Yes" he said surly

"So if I know you I'll love you?" She said

"Oh yes" he said still smiling at the woman

"You really like yourself huh?"

"Just trying to hide my pain, what's your story?" He was honest with her he was hiding his pain.

"I don't have a story, I'm just a girl in a bar" she said before she gulped her fourth shot down like it was nothing

"Well I'm just a guy in a bar" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He was suprised when she reciprocated the kiss, he whispered in her ear "follow me out" he got up and walked out. He waited in his Toyota for a minute before there was a knock on the window, he saw her standing there smiling. "It's unlocked" he said and she climbed in on the passenger side. He drove them back to his suite he shared with Mark praying that he was elsewhere white god knows who. When he opened the door for the girl she drunkenly turned around. "I live here, in this building I mean" she ran up the stairs but stopped on the third floor door. "I live on the fourth, come on" he guided her up to his room unlocking the door. Thankfully Mark was out so he brought her to his room. They stripped each other of clothes within seconds it felt like. He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he began chewing her nipple and stroking her breast with one of his hands while she ran her hands through his hair. His mouth on her gave her a tingle that no one had ever given her before. He moved his hands her back rubbing his hands into her while nipping her skin down to her thigh, he spread her legs and she obliged wrapping them around him. He kissed her legs up to her core which was wet, he first cautiously stuck his tongue in and chewed her folds. After a few bites he stuck the rest of his face into her, flicking her clit with his tongue which made her squirm with happiness. He licked her clean and pulled his face out, she pulled him down and gripped his large member then started nibbling it lightly while he moved so he was at one end of her and she was at one end of him. She started to scream and could feel the pleasure coming, "more... more... put it in fucking side of me already" she continued screaming the same thing while he thrust himself inside of her slowly then all at once he was in her. "I'm about to..." he started but she kissed him to shut him up. "Just fucking fill me" she screamed then continued moaning while he picked up with the rhythm she had set. It was fast, she was better than Addison he thought and was quickly saddened by the idea of her. After her seventh orgasm in four hours they stopped and fell asleep in each other's arms. She was unusually fast which made him want her even more, she was like no girl he had ever been with, all three of them. What could he say he was with Addison for four years. Before her there were only two; Amanda Benne and Carrie Walters. He had dated both during his junior year of high school right before he meet Addison. He dreamt about their long and glorious night before being awakened by her taking the sheet from the bed to cover herself. She was amazing, he had only known her one night but she was everything. "Morning" he said seeing that she had not realized he was up.

 ** _Meredith's POV_**

"Morning" she heard a deep voice call behind her as she went through the pile of clothes on the ground sorting hers from his.

"Shit" she eyed him as he chuckled at that. He got up from the bed fully naked and just stood there for a minute.

"I'm Derek" he said seeing the embarrassment on her face.

"Meredith" she said while still looking for her panties.

"Meredith, the name suits you"

"And why is that?" She said sexily moving towards the handsome naked man across the room she vaugly remembered the previous night other than getting a few shots and Derek.

"It's mysterious, also quite sexy" he leaned in and she saw his erection as she moved closer.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast tomorrow, do you like waffles? You seem like a waffle person. There's a Waffle House down the street. We could meet there tomorrow say eleven?" He rambled but he had that dreamy smile on and she couldn't exactly say no.

"I just got out of a relationship yesterday" she said trying to let him down for the date

"So did I as a matter of fact, it was an engagement. She cheated on me with my best friend" he looked sad talking about it

"Oh wow, mine was just three months" she felt awful about his fiancé but she.

"Ok, maybe we could meet for dinner tonight" she said stepping closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"And we could do this again" he looked at her beautiful emerald eyes smiling. She found a piece of paper and scribbled her room number on it.

"Pick me up at six" and with that she dropped the sheet coverings her body. She pulled on her bra and dress and left. This date would be good for her, Derek understood where she was with the break up just happening. They were compatible she thought as she walked down the stairs to her room. She turned to her hallway and saw Jackson slumped against the wall outside her door. He saw her before she could turn away. "Meredith, I messed up. We were broken up, I can't blame you" he took one look at her and saw she clearly had no underwear on and her hair was a mess. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right? Again Meredith again you slept with someone" he stomped into his room before she had a chance to talk. She messed it up again, great Meredith. She thought as she opened her door.

 **AN I am going to be doing a few OneShot's in the next few days on top of this. But don't worry this isn't the end for Meredith and Jackson, or Meredith and Derek. I still have to figure out who she ends up with. If you have a ship you want to see appear just tell me in a review and I'll add them in. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, Addison and Mark are in it and Jackson gets himself into trouble. **


	9. Chapter 9 (08-28 16:57:19)

**Chapter 9**

"Meredith, I messed up. We were broken up, I can't blame you" he took one look at her and saw she clearly had no underwear on and her hair was a mess. "You have got to be fucking kidding me right? Again Meredith, again you slept with someone" he stomped into his room before she had a chance to talk. She messed it up again, great Meredith. She thought as she opened her door. She saw Christina sitting on her bed reading, "So I assume that you and McPerfect got back together" she said laughing. They had Mc names for everyone, Lexie was McSmartyPants, her roommate April was McVirgin, Owen was McHunky, Riggs was McExSex and Izzie was McBarbie. "No, I went to a bar" she said replaying last night smiling. "Oh you hooked up with someone, who?" I thought for a moment before answering "some guy on the fourth floor named Derek, we're going out tonight" she looked like she was going to explode with laughter. "So you weren't the one who was having Hall sex with McPerfect last night around ten?" "No" she felt almost heart broken, he had slept with someone too.

 ** _Jackson's POV_**

She had slept with someone, again. To be fair he had also but she did it twice, they were broken up both times though. He thought about last night and how good it felt.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"April, hi" he said seeing the red haired girl at the bookstore._

 _"Oh yeah hi, Jackson right?" She was just buying a few books to read during her spare time._

 _"Yeah, want to grab a drink?" He knew he shouldn't go out but he needed to get over Meredith once and for all._

 _"Okay, where?" He was glad she had said yes._

 _"There's a bar near the dorms" they had both walked there so they walked to the bar. After about ten shots on both of them they stumbled into his hallway and began kissing aggressively._

 _"April I can't take you"_

 _"Yes you can, I want this"_

 _They thumped against the door to his room and then went in still interlocked in a kiss._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

 _ **Meredith's POV**_

She had an hour to get ready before Derek came by, she wanted to wear something easy to get off that looked good. She decided on a green skater dress with a crystal belt and a cross back. As expected at eight he knocked on the door, Christina was looking him up and down in his blue shirt and jeans and said "McDreamy definitely" Derek looked puzzled. "It's a nickname thing." We walked out of my room laughing when April walked out of Jackson's.

"Oh god Meredith" she said looking at her

"Hi April, what were you doing with Jackson?" Then she realized why April was there

"I'm sorry it just happened" she said looking at the ground about to cry. While I grabbed Derek's hand.

"Lets go" she said to Derek and they walked down the hall leaving April speechless.

They sat at the two person table near the window when they ordered their food. "So tell me about yourself?" She asked wondering what his story was besides being 'just a guy in a bar'. "Well you know I'm from New York, born and raised. My father owned a small tourist store, one day when I was nine my sister Amelia and I were playing in the back room when these two robbers came in and held my dad at gun point. Amelia was only four and I had to cover her ears so she didn't hear the gunshots and scream, my dad died before the police got there. My mom was left to raise me and four sisters, I was a geek. I had an weird haircut and watched Star Wars every weekend when I was done studying. I meet my fiancé when I was a junior in high school, we stayed together until yesterday when I found her in bed with my best friend. I still haven't gotten the ring back, So that's me."

"Tell me about yourself"

"My mother was a surgeon, she had me her first year of residency and regretted it forever. She had an affair when I was three and made my father leave one day, she moved us to Boston. I didn't hear from him again until I was ten, child protective services came to my house one day when I was alone and deemed my mother an 'unfit parent'. I was sent back to Seattle where I lived with my father and his new family. He has an amazing wife who I call mom, a daughter Lexie who is a freshman here and brilliant and Molly who is a sophomore in high school. I went to Dartmouth last year but I switched because the people were all rich and entitled. This year I meet Jackson who was perfect, he came from a family of surgeons and understood me so well. When we went to Seattle for semester break we broke up, I slept with my ex boyfriend. I came back from break and Jackson wanted to get back together, I told him that I was with someone while we were broken up. He said it was over and left, I meet you in a bar the next morning before I got into my room Jackson said he wanted to get back together and that he didn't blame me because we were broken up, he then saw me and said it was over again before leaving. Now I am on a date with you. So that's me" she said putting on a fake smile. Derek paid the check and and took Meredith up to his room. When they went in Mark, Addison and Naomi were sitting on the small couch, "Derek" Mark said as Derek took Meredith into his room and locked the door.

"That was my ex fiancé, her best friend and by ex best friend" he let out a sigh

"I'm sorry their here" he whispered as he took off her clothes

"It's fine" she said as she kissed him all over. All the people who had been on the couch were now banging on the bedroom door while they made love. She heard his name being called then a woman's voice who she assumed was his ex fiancé.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, I love you and I won't give you this ring back. We need to make it work..." there was a pause "for the baby" Derek froze.

He started to go back to kissing her when she said

"Are you an idiot, go to her" she said loudly.

"It's Addison, she's just saying it to make me come out" he mumbled as he nipped her ear. She continued yelling at him until he opened the door a crack.

"Addison" he said dryly

"Derek we need to forgive and forget, it was a mistake I love you more than anything"

"Addison stop, stop the lies and the lies and the begging. I know you're not pregnant. Just leave"

"You only know she isn't pregnant because you too haven't had sex since you got engaged" Naomi said harshly.

"Shep come on don't you see, Addison is miserable now" Mark yelled

"All of you just leave" Derek fired back

"I'm going to go Derek" Meredith said grabbing her bag

"I had a good time, come find me if you end things for real" she said and walked out of the room. She was upset that things wouldn't work out with Derek, he had seemed normal. Meredith just wanted to go on a normal first date then get a kiss goodnight at her door. How hard was it for her to meet a normal guy and date him. She opened her door and groaned realizing that she was alone again.

"How was the date with McDreamy?" Christina asked

"Fine, I guess"

"What happened?"

"Dinner was great we talked and laughed. We went to his place and his fiancé was there to work things out, I told him to try to work it out her."

"Tequila?"

"Tequila!" Meredith said thinking about how screwed up her life is.

 **AN if you have any suggestions about the story, couples you want to see or events just put them in the reviews and I'll add them in. With this chapter I had a little bit of writers block, I will try to get to chapter thirty with this or more. Next chapter should come up today or tomorrow.**


End file.
